falloutfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Vault 58
A Vault-Tec Vault that was armed with mass indoor gardens (trees, vegetation, etc), mass weapons and armor, lots of equipment and industrial areas, much space and many inhabitants. History Vault Tec wanted to see what a vault with mass industry, resources, weapons, and citizens would do. It was placed in El Paso Texas. On the day the bombs fell 3,000 inhabitants went to the vault. They sealed up the vault as nuclear hell rained across the world. The overseer named Matthew Anderson called a assembly and made a announcement. " people of Vault 58, I know we are all sad to hear that aour world is being devoured by nuclear fire. But I good news. Our vault has been equipped with advanced industrial rooms, many weapons and much armor, mass gardens for growing trees and other crops, many resources, and rec activities. " whats your point? , said one of the dwellers. "I am saying that our vault has been chosen to be a civilized and powerful vault that will rebuild the world. State by state, country by country, continent by continent! We will rebiul the world as long as you all do your part and follow the rules. ''Everyone agreed as they celebrated that night for being saved by the hell that has destroyed the rest of the world. The New Order That morning they all started to organize jobs. They soon started production. schools educated as factories produced weapons and clothes. They were becoming civilized as if they were some civilized empire. Years passed to 2088 when their weapons and armor that they were given started to break and wear down. They had all the resources to make guns and armor but they could only to repair the good ones that they were given due to not having the type of resources to mass produce them. So they started to make their own guns and armor. Even their own artillery. By 2137 they started to send men out to explore. Expeditions would come back with reports of caves full of mutants, camps of raiders, and towns full of ghouls or what they call them mutants. They were clearing a way for when they come to land they will already be ready to expand. Then it was 2174 as they opened the door and got ready to live on land and vault. They would listen to vault tecs orders and their all clear signal but they saw enough to see that it was clear. That and vault tecs orders were stupid like trying to wipe out entire town and NATIONS! Something wasn't right thought the head of the Vualt Council Leader Luke P. White. They started to spread and by 2181 they had spread through El Paso, to Oklahoma, and New Mexico. They had a civilized, rich, and strong republic. '' '' Military Branches Minute men (in vault) Those who signed to be on the vaults emergency military force they respond to rad roach break-ins, fires, and those who betray the vault by robbing and committing murders. They use 8mm pistols and lever action rifles in emergency's (hostage situation, stand off, etc). They wear leather armor. Minute men The Vault has the towns that they control have minute men in case of attacks, fires, and other emergencies. They use lever action rifles and 8mm pistols. They ear leather armor. Police force The police action in the vault and in major towns run by the vault. They use 8mm pistols and lever action rifles. They wear leather armor. Sheriff force Regular villages have sheriffs. They use revolvers and lever action rifles. They wear leather armor. Army They army is the vaults main ground forces in the military. They are also deloyed in towns and villages in case of war and other reasons. They use 32C semi auto rifles, Garrets bolt action rifles, 8mm pistols, and lever action rifles. They wear military fatigues. Expedition Corps The Expedition Corps used to be a small group of 1-3 people that went out of the vault to see scout out land before they opened the vault. Now it is bigger and scouts for military operations and scout new land. They use the same weapons that the Army uses.The old one before the vault opened used T-51b power armor and laser rifles. They wear military fatigues and leather armor. Artillery Corps The Artillery Corps uses cannons when needed along with the army. They use mortars as support and salvaged howitzers for special operations. The men use 8mm pistols when at the base launching ordnance but those in battles using cannons use lever action rifles. They wear military fatigues when in battle and officer uniforms when at base. Armory Vault 58 has been placed with some of the most high tech and powerful weapons: Guns: Laser rifles, Assault rifles, 10mm sub machine guns, 10mm pistols, mini guns, snipers, missile launchers Armor: Military Fatigues, T-45b power armor, combat armor, radiation suits Artillery: Howitzers After many years that stuff started to ware down and they ran out of bullets for some of them and couldn't make more so this is their arsenal after 2088 using their resources and advanced industry given: Guns: ''32C ''Semi- automatic rifles, Garrets ''bolt action rifle, 8mm pistols, mini guns (salvaged), missile launchers (salvaged), type 22 sub machine gun, laser rifles, lever action rifles, revolvers Armor: Military fatigues, T-45b (salvaged), leather armor, officer uniforms Artillery: Cannons, short range mortars, howitzers (salvaged) Category:Groups